Hot Shot
by Echo101
Summary: AU. Hot Shot is the hottest teen series on TV. When you've got a ditsy leading lady, short tempered publicist, lazy camera operator, and the director and make-up artist in love with each other, you've got a problem.
1. Perfect Shot

**A/N This is an AU fic, not a continuation of what happens after the series. In this universe, the crash never happened. Here are the roles.**

**Cody Jackson-Director**

**Melissa Wu-Costume, Make-up, and Set Design**

**Lex Marin-Special Effects**

**Taylor Hagan-Main Actress**

**Eric McGorrill- Camera Operator**

**Nathan McHugh-Stunts Director**

**Daley Marin-Producer**

**Abby Fujimoto-Publicist**

**Jory Cavanaugh-Writer**

**Ian Bedawan-Editor**

**Bob "Captain" Russell-Head of the Production Company**

"Cut!" Cody Jackson yelled. "Perfect shot guys!" Everyone started clapping. This was the hardest shot, where Kayla jumped from an airplane. Unfortunately, they couldn't just _make_ them jump from an airplane. That would be dangerous for the actors. With a lot of help from Nathan and Lex as well as Melissa, they were able to pull it off.

Daley was waiting for him outside of the set. "Nice job." She grinned. "See you haven't lost your touch."

"No, I haven't." Jackson smiled back. "Taylor does a good job acting. I just wish she had more personality to her."

"I know." Daley agreed. "I feel really sorry for Abby. After all, she has to make it seem like Taylor does this on a daily basis."

"Yeah. Which reminds me, I need to go and congratulate Melissa on her awesome set design. It's amazing!"

"Yes, and you probably want to talk about more than that." Daley replied.

"Shut up." Jackson grinned, before he went off to find Melissa. He found her in the prop storehouse, which was crammed to the top with useless items that they'd probably never use again. She was folding Taylor's latest outfit when she saw Jackson. She smiled happily and stopped folding the shirt.

"Hey beautiful." Jackson said, about to kiss her. Then Nathan walked in. Jackson and Melissa immediately separated.

"Hey," Nathan said, not looking up from his clipboard. "The stunt double got a little bruise, but she's fine."

"Okay." Melissa said. "I don't want my scenery to injure someone."

"How's Miss Princess doing?" Jackson asked. That was their nickname for Taylor Hagan, the main star of the show. She grew up in some rich family, so she was used to the best. Not exactly something they had on TV show sets.

"She's fine." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "She threw a little tantrum earlier about the catering, but Abby told her off."

Everyone laughed. They all knew how little patience their publicist had with the lead star. Jackson himself had to admit that he thought about replacing her. Maybe with Melissa. But Taylor was a good actress, he had to give her that. And that was the only reason she stayed. But tempers were growing short with the leading lady.

On cue, Abby walked in, simmering about something. "I've had it! She's out of control! Do you know how hard it is to market her as a role model? At this rate, all the little girls in the world will throw tantrums when their food doesn't get shipped directly to their room!"

Melissa sighed, then went back to cleaning up the props from the movie. "I know it's hard.  
>But Captain said that they're thinking about cancelling the show."<p>

Jackson looked horrified. "They're doing what?" He yelled.

"Cancelling the show." She saw the look on Jackson's face. "Don't worry. I'm sure they won't. They never do. There's always talk, but the ratings are too high. They're probably fed up with Taylor too."

"Who isn't?" Eric walked in. One of the laziest cameramen in the world was Jackson's opinion. But he did the job and he did it well. And cheap. He continued. "I mean, she's hot and everything, but seriously? She threw a fit yesterday 'cause the camera wasn't "close enough". And when I told her if I went any further, we'd all see if she had strep throat or not, she threatened to have me fired."

"She's crazy." Nathan agreed. "But she is good at acting."

"Like you're a good cameraman, but you're lazy." Jackson supplied.

"Thanks chief." Eric said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

"You're welcome." Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"I better check to see if the stunt double is okay." Nathan said. Abby jumped.

"What happened to the stunt double?" She asked. She left with Nathan as they were discussing the stunt double's injuries.

"I better go placate Taylor." Jackson sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this. It was one of his least favorite parts of the job. He went off to find the ditzy star and found her arguing with the editor and writer. He grumbled then went into the editing booth.

"You should move it closer to my face." Taylor was saying, pointing to the screen. "You can't see anything."

"That's the point." Ian, the editor, said.

"That's not your face." Jory looked ready to explode.

"Why isn't it? I'm Kayla!" Taylor whined.

"Of course you're Kayla!" Jory screamed. "We all know you're Kayla! But you had to have a stunt double do your scene!"

"Why didn't I do it?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Because if you did the scene, you would've gotten hurt." Ian patiently explained. Jackson had to give him credit, he was really patient with Taylor. Jackson left silently. Taylor was busy. That was good. Last time they left Taylor alone, the media caught up with her "about to crash", or so the front covers screamed. Abby had to make a whole lot of phone calls in order to take care of that one.

Jackson ran into Lex outside of the editing booth. He took one look inside, then turned around and left. Jackson followed. "I'm not going in there with _her_ there." He grumbled. "Why can't we fire her?" He pleaded.

Jackson ran a hand through his hair. "You remember what happened the last time that was suggested." He reminded him. Lex nodded. Taylor had ranted to some magazine. Abby wouldn't acknowledge her presence for a month. That was when she started saying _she_ instead of _it_.

"I just didn't think my explosions were big enough." Lex confided.

Jackson looked at him in surprise. "We can always expand on it in post-production."

"Yeah." Lex sounded unconvinced. "But the latest review said that the explosions looked fake."

Jackson's brow furrowed. "Don't worry. Abby will take care of it. If she has any time after Taylor's little antics." Lex chuckled at that.

"I'm gonna go see if Taylor's gone." Lex told him then turned around.

Jackson just needed to go see the Captain. His real name was Bob Russell, but everyone called him the Captain. He used to be a Captain in the Navy.

Jackson knocked on the big oak doors that marked the Captain's office. He knocked. "Enter!" A voice boomed. Jackson went in. The Captain turned around. "Ah, Jackson my boy!" He said happily.

"Sir." Jackson said respectfully. "I needed to talk to you about something really quickly."

"Of course, of course." The Captain murmured. "Is it Taylor again?"

Jackson chuckled. "No. Melissa told me you were thinking about cancelling _Hot Shot_." _Hot Shot_ was the name of the show.

"No, I'm not." The Captain said in surprise. "We just have another one coming on, and we needed to cancel one. We floated shows, and we decided to cancel that soap opera, _Fast Times_. It was slowing down and we all hated the show."

Jackson breathed out. "Thank you sir."


	2. Headlines and Statements

**A/N I'm sorry I've been gone half a month. Some stuff just came up…so yeah. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Melissa took out the latest issue of _People._ She looked at it for one second, then said, "Abby's not going to like this."

"Like what?" Nathan had been Melissa's best friend since forever, so working basically the same job was like a dream come true. In response, Melissa threw him the magazine. Nathan took one look at the cover, then whistled.

Jackson, Daley, and Abby stormed in. "What the _hell_ is this?" Abby started screaming, brandishing the same issue. The headline flashed out at them. "_**TEEN TV STAR LEAVING SHOW?**_ It screamed. _**TAYLOR HAGAN CONFESSES THAT 'IT'S TOO MUCH. I LOVE ALL MY FANS, BUT I'M NOT GETTING ANY **_**ME **_**TIME. IT'S ALL ABOUT THE SHOW AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT.' WILL SHE LEAVE?**_"

Daley groaned. "I _hate_ it when she does this. It's so annoying! The last time that happened it took forever to convince The Captain not to cancel the show!"

"Why can't you keep a hold on her?" He growled at Abby.

"It's not Abby's fault!" Melissa defended her. "Taylor just does things like this. It'll be over soon." She predicted.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "She probably wants a pay raise or something."

"We don't have any money in the budget." Daley said angrily.

"Whoa, dudes." Eric walked into the prop studio. "Check this article out. _Actress Taylor Hagan, 18, says she's quitting her show._" He read. "_'I love my fans, and I'm grateful for their support. But, there's just too much going on and I have some issues I need to work out.' Inside sources claim that the actress is having an affair with the director._"

"WHAT!" Jackson yelled before ripping the magazine from Eric's hands. "_The actress and the director were seen arguing recently. Perhaps a break-up? Either way, _People_ wishes that Taylor get better._ That is biggest bullshit I've ever heard in my life."

"I know. They probably just made up the 'inside source'. They're just trying to create trouble." Nathan reasoned.

"Yeah. Everyone on set knows what a ditz Taylor is." Melissa added, calming him down. At least she didn't believe the rumors.

"I'm going to have a nice chat with Taylor." Abby growled angrily, before storming off. She asked a few people directions to where Taylor was. She finally found the actress in her trailer. "What is this?" Abby demanded, shaking the magazine in Taylor's face.

"Um…a magazine?" Taylor replied with an innocent look on her face.

"Right." Abby said, with forced sweetness. "A magazine. Can you tell me what magazine this is?"

"Um…it's _People_."

"Of course. And can you read?"

"Um…it talks about some TV star leaving her show?"

"Well guess what? That TV star is YOU!" Abby yelled. "What is this? Is this a game to you? Do you think it's funny to throw us in a bad light? And what's this crap about you and Jackson dating?"

"I didn't do it!" Taylor screamed right back. "I don't know what they're talking about with me and Jackson. Yeah he's cute, but he's not my type. And I didn't talk about going off the show! All I said was that I hoped that the fans would support me if I ever left!"

"Then what's this 'issue' thing!" Abby shot back, waving the magazine in her face.

"I just said I had some issues about my childhood, and not growing up in the best place!" Taylor said angrily. "Let me see that!" She added, ripping the magazine out of Abby's hands. The more she read, the more her scowl grew.

"Who wrote this?" She demanded.

"I don't know. But I have to make a statement." Abby groaned. She hated statements. It was wording them so that the public would believe it, but also that they would be happy about it. Already, she was thinking. _Hot Shot deeply regrets People's actions…no. Too strong. Taylor Hagan will not be leaving Hot Shot. Good. Start with the facts._ Abby went away, muttering and leaving a confused Taylor in her wake.

Abby went to her office and put her head in her hands. _People_ was a powerful magazine. This story might go on for months. A complete disaster and headache. She groaned, then went to work on her statement. A few hours later, she came up with the following. _Hot Shot's Taylor Hagan will not be leaving. She also has no issues and is _not_ dating the director. We are deeply saddened that _People_ would try to use Taylor for financial gain. Taylor also regrets giving the interview in the first place. _She paused for a moment, then erased the last sentence. She reread the statement. "That should do it." She said to herself as she uploaded it.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Abby said. Daley entered.

"Is the problem fixed?" She asked Abby brusquely.

"Yes." Abby tiredly said. "All done. This one won't be as much of a problem either. _People_ was just using some stuff Taylor vaguely mentioned."

Daley nodded. "That's why you're the publicist and I'm the producer."

"Yeah." Abby said distractedly. "D'ya think they're going to start talking about shutting down the show and stuff?"

Daley shrugged. "Maybe. You never know with these people." She thought for a moment. "I think if this gets out of hand, we should sue. You know, if they continue with this slandering."

"Magazines always slander. That's why I get the thankless job."

"True. I need to be going. I have a meeting with some production companies. This should all be smoothed out by tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Eric and Lex were debating the article. "Do you think it's going to make a drop in popularity? I mean think about it." Lex said. "Taylor's the only reason people watch the show. If she quits, then the show will get cancelled."

"She won't quit." Eric said confidently. "She always says she's gonna, but she never does. It's probably the magazine making stuff up. It's what they do when they have absolutely nothing to write about."

The next morning, the headlines screamed, **TAYLOR HAGAN NOT LEAVING SHOW. "I'M SO CONFUESED WHY **_**PEOPLE**_** WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT."**

In the editing room, Ian and Jory smiled. "Good." Jory said. Ian read further.

"_The 18 year old actress says she's not quitting, and she never mentioned it in the interview. She also says she's not dating the director. 'We're just good friends. I'm glad he's the director and he's one of the best. But he's just not my type.' The actress also mentioned that she was shocked that _People_ would use her like that. 'I'm just really upset about that. I want my fans to know I'm glad they support me, and those 'issues' are way in my past. I'm not quitting.' So saying, the actress started crying. 'I'm just shocked they'd slander me like that. I'm really upset that they'd do that just to make money.'_" Ian sighed in satisfaction. "Well, that's over with."

In his big study, The Captain read the newspaper article happily. "Good job Abby." He chuckled.


	3. Missing

**A/N Thanks to TheOnceAnonymous14 for reviewing and favoriting. If you want a chapter on a pairing or something, tell me and I'll put it in.**

"HI!" Taylor squealed as she came on set.

"Hi." Nathan said warily.

"Isn't this fun?" Taylor asked happily, gesturing wildly to the set. Abby suddenly stormed in.

"TAYLOR!" She said, sounding like God on Judgment Day. "WHAT IS THIS?" She, once again, flapped an article in Taylor's face.

"It says I had a party." Taylor said innocently.

"Yes." Abby breathed angrily. "And in this party, there are rumors of _drugs_. We need _you_ to be PERFECT! YOU ARE A ROLE MODEL TO YOUNG GIRLS!"

"Well…" Nathan stated. "I doubt all young girls jump out of planes." He shut up when Abby shot him the "Evil Eye".

"What's going on?" Lex stepped in the middle of the fight.

"_Taylor_ is being immature." Abby said ferociously.

"_Abby_ is overreacting." Taylor replied haughtily.

Lex looked at Nathan. "Taylor had a party." He quickly explained.

"Oh." Lex said. "Both of you are being idiots."

"Urgh…fine." Taylor said as the call went out for the young actress.

Abby shook her head. "Taylor's much more trouble than she's worth." She growled as she walked away to her office.

Lex turned to Nathan. "They're _both_ much more trouble than they're worth. BTW, have you seen my notebook. For the special effects? It's gone missing."

Nathan looked surprised. "Weird. My stunt double sheet went missing. I can always draw it up again. But your _notebook_. Man, that's rough."

Melissa suddenly wandered in. "Have you seen my art sheet? The one where I put pretty much everything for the set designs?"

"You're missing stuff too?" Lex asked incredulously. "This _can't_ be coincidence."

As if to prove his point, Daley frantically came in. "Have you seen my production notebook. _That's _gone missing! We _can't_ produce the new season without it!"

"I can't believe this!" Melissa cried.

Then Jackson and Jory walked in. "The scripts have gone missing!" They both cried. Everyone paled. _Nothing_ could be done without the scripts.

Eric swaggered in. "You're all missing stuff too?"

"Yeah." Melissa said gloomily.

"That sucks."

"Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" Daley asked pointedly.

"No!" Eric snapped. "I didn't misplace _anything_. I would _never_ misplace the shots."

"Why are we all missing stuff?" Jory asked.

"Maybe some magazine wants to up their status by publishing 'never before seen' stuff. Or what's coming up." Daley said.

Nathan stared at her. "You're sounding like Abby."

"But how're we gonna continue in the season?" Lex asked.

"Lex is right." Jackson said. "How _can_ we continue? We don't know where anything is. Which sucks."

"How are we going to tell the Captain?" Jory reminded them. They all froze.

"What're we going to do!" Melissa cried.

"We could break into every paparazzi's office." Eric suggested.

"As much as I like that suggestion, we don't know which one it is." Jackson reminded him.

"Oh, right." Eric seemed to deflate.

"Why don't we go see the Captain?" Melissa suggested.

"And get our heads chopped off?" Eric snorted. "Yeah right."

Lex sighed. "I wish I had my notebook back."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, we all know you sleep with it under your pillow."

Lex blushed. "I do not!"

Daley glared at Nathan. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Daley's right." Jackson said. "We've got to figure out something."

"We could do as Melissa said and get fired." Eric said.

"Why don't we ask Taylor then?" Daley shot back.

"We could ask Abby." Lex said. "She's dealt with this before."

"Yeah right." Nathan rolled his eyes. "She'll get all worked up over nothing."

"She _always_ gets worked up over nothing." Jory pointed out.

"I think Melissa has the best idea." Nathan voted.

"I agree." Jackson said, putting an end to the discussion.

Nervously, they all approached The Captain's office. "Hello." He greeted them, looking over his majestic oak desk. "What's the problem?"

"Erm…Well, we seem to have misplaced certain things." Jackson then launched into an explanation of what had happened, ending with their suspicions. Everyone else just fidgeted, feeling like naughty children about to be brought in for a scolding.

"I see." The Captain said. "When did you lose these items?"

"Um…I lost my notebook a few hours ago." Lex said.

"I lost my stunt double sheet a few days ago. I wasn't worried because I could copy it all over again." Nathan explained.

"My set designs were vanished almost 2 hours ago." Melissa offered.

"The production costs were lost about an hour and a half ago." Daley added.

"The scripts were in my room until an hour ago. I came back to find them gone." Jory stated.

"And the shots disappeared half an hour ago." Eric finished.

The Captain thought for a moment. "Remind me again why the paparazzi would probably steal these things?"

"Well…_People_'s had it in for us ever since the 'Taylor incident'." Daley reported.

"Which Taylor incident?" The Captain questioned.

"Um…the latest one. Where Taylor said she was quitting the show." Lex informed him.

"Taylor's more trouble than she's worth." The Captain muttered.

"Abby thinks the same." Jackson told him.

The Captain shrugged. "Abby's got brains." He thought for a moment. "I can't have those papers running around lose. This isn't coincidence." He told them thoughtfully.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Eric." Daley snapped at him.

The Captain held up a hand. "No, Eric's right. With the new season coming out, things are bound to get out of hand. I needed to make sure you could all handle the pressure." He took out a key and unlocked a drawer. He took out a sheaf of papers. "By the way Melissa, your set designs are excellent." Melissa flushed.

"You…you took them?" Jackson gaped.

"Yes." The Captain said calmly. "I took them. It was necessary. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

"But why?" Daley chocked out as he handed her the production costs.

"I needed to make sure you could do the job. And that you were honest with me. I can't have a TV crew that _lies_." He chuckled. "I had a crew like that once. It didn't go well. And they started like you. Now get back to work!" He ordered.

The TV crew nodded, still in shock. They exited the room. They all stared at each other for a minute. "Well?" Jackson asked.

"I think we should get back to work." Daley said faintly. They all murmured assent and went to their different jobs. And the study they had just left, a man smiled and leaned back in his chair. "No, I won't be cancelling Hot Shot anytime soon." He said to himself, grinning widely.


	4. Family

Eric groaned as he lifted the $13,000-56 pound camera. If it fell, he was blamed. Of course, he was most concerned about the lens. If he was concerned.

Eric groaned again. Why couldn't they get other people to move this? "Because you're the cameraman." Nathan replied. Eric blinked. Did he just say that out loud?

Eric put down the camera. "I _hate_ this job." He seethed.

"Why don't you quit?" Nathan asked.

"Because it's either this or grandma's."

"What's wrong with your grandma?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "My grandma can't shut up! She won't stop talking about how I've disappointed the family by not becoming a doctor or at least not using my inheritance." Eric gulped as he noticed the slip of tongue.

Nathan's eyebrows shot up. "You're rich?"

Eric's face turned ketchup red. "Yeah…well. It's sort of…my great-grandpa…"

"Spit it out!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Spit what out?" Daley asked, joining their conversation.

"Eric's loaded!" Nathan burst out.

"My great-grandpa invented the lawn mower, all right?" Eric snapped. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, it is. So that's why your last name is all over lawn mowers." Daley realized.

"I wish I had a different one. _McGorrill_. I hate it. I can't go anywhere and not be reminded."

"Reminded of what?" Nathan questioned.

Eric let out a rueful laugh. "That I'm the family failure. Everyone else is all high-flying. Do you know how hard it is to be compared to your successful sister? She's curing cancer. And I'm a camera operator. What's worse than that?"

"Well. I tried out for the Olympics." Nathan tried to cheer him up. "I'd trained for it since I was a kid. It was my dream, to be on the gymnastics team. To stand there and wave to everybody. But…I lost to my cousin. And he didn't even try!"

"I haven't talked to my family in 3 years." Eric countered.

"My dad hates me." Daley said.

"Why, you're the producer of the biggest TV show in town!" Eric goggled.

"And that's his problem. He thinks I should go into business management or something." Daley said miserably. "I haven't talked to him since we started the show. And I'm talking about pre-production."

"That's over 5 years ago." Nathan whistled.

"At least no one has to rub it in your face that your prefect twin sister who went to Harvard is on the verge of a breakthrough in cancer research and that your cousin won the Noble Prize in Literature for his satire on North Korea." Eric pointed out.

"At least you don't have to hear about what a great athlete your cousin was."

"Was?" Daley asked.

"She died." Nathan explained, then went on. "_And_ you don't have to be treated like a failure because you're only a stunt director. And then I've got three cousins who do synchronized swimming, as well a younger brother who runs track and he's a favorite for the Olympics this year. After that, you've got to live up to your grandpa's reputation, who is the best tennis player ever."

"Hey, your family isn't rich and they rub it in your face that you aren't because you would be if you'd gone into stock holding like the rest of your family. And that you didn't go to Harvard or Yale and discover 13 ways to treat the common cold." Nathan and Eric stared at Daley. "What?" She asked, blushing. "It's true. My brother discovered a better way to treat the common cold."

"Wow. Our families _suck_." Eric said.

Nathan nodded miserably. "Yeah. I know." He sighed. "I wish they'd be normal. So that, you know, they'd actually say wow at what we've done."

Daley sighed. "I'm producer of one of the most successful shows in history…and all my family does is moan at me for being an idiot. I get paid as much as the rest of them!"

"Well…we help people! We help them forgot about their life for a while. And that's what makes _us_ cool." Nathan said proudly.

* * *

><p>Eric nervously drummed his fingers on the table in front of him. He heard the other side ring and ring and ring. <em>When will she pick up?<em> "Hello?" A voice came from the other end of the telephone.

"Hey, Danica?" Eric asked.

"Yeah! Eric? When's the last time I saw you? It must have been at the last family reunion."

"No, the family reunion before that. Which was what, 8 years ago?" Eric reminded her.

"Yeah." Danica seemed excited. "So, I heard you finally got a job."

"Yeah. Yeah. It's um…for that show, Hot Shot."

"Oh my God, my daughter _loves_ that show. She really likes Taylor."

"Wait, you have a daughter?"

"Yeah." She sounded apologetic. "I was going to announce my pregnancy, but then you stole the spotlight by…were you high or drunk?"

"Drunk." Eric replied.

"Yeah, and then you smashed Carrie's face into the cake." She laughed.

"Carrie was the worst cousin ever."

"Did you hear about Mike?"

"He won the Noble Prize."

"I know. Everyone's excited. But what about you? Where have you been?" Danica actually seemed curious.

"Well, like I said, I do the TV show. I'm the camera operator. BTW, Taylor's a pain. Abby goes on about her all the time."

"Who's Abby?"

"Our publicist. And no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"So…how come you've never talked to anybody?"

"Remember, I dropped out of Stanford?"

"I remember that, but mom and dad miss you. A lot."

Eric wiped away tears. "I didn't know. I thought they hated me."

"They don't. They really love you. How about you come around to see my daughter? She'd love you."

Eric grinned. "Sounds like a plan. So, who's the father?"

"Oh, Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"Daniel Walkman."

"Nice name." Eric snickered.

Eric swore he heard his sister tutting. "Don't tease him Eric."

"I won't. What's my niece's name anyways?"

"Erica."

Eric was startled. "You named her after me?"

"Yeah. You sort of low-keyed her birth. I mean, otherwise the family would have been all over her. So thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

"Don't get to big a head." She warned him.

"I won't. I'll see you…on Wednesday?"

"Sure. Why don't we meet up at the studio?"

"All right. See you there." As Eric closed the phone, he couldn't help grinning. Maybe that talk about their families did help after all.


	5. Lex's Girlfriend

**A/N I thought there wasn't enough Lex. So we add more!**

"Hey Eric." Nathan called out.

Eric walked backward before facing Nathan. "Yeah?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Do you have the scripts?"

Eric looked around in confusion. "What scripts?"

"You know," Nathan was starting to get impatient now. "The one where we put the big action sequence."

"Oh…"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Or course I do…" Eric suddenly bolted like a rabbit.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked down at his clipboard. "Yet again, Eric manages to lose something." He muttered to himself.

"Hey Nathan." Ian came up to him.

"Hey Ian. Do you have the shots?"

"For the big action sequence. The one where Dr. Madoff's building blows up?"

"Yeah." Nathan sighed in relief. "That one."

"'Kay. I'll have it sent to you."

Nathan shook his head as Ian walked off, looking at the list of shots. He was probably wondering about how to best implement Lex's special effects. Nathan cringed as he thought of Lex. Yesterday did _not_ go well.

Lex had a…well, a girlfriend. And he decided to introduce her to Daley. On the day of an important shoot. And Lex was Daley's brother. Not a good combination.

"You're brining who?" Daley asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Marianna. The girl I've been talking about for three months. Tomorrow's our three month anniversary." Lex patiently replied.

"Wow, you must be getting serious." Daley muttered as she looked over the day's log.

"We are." Lex scowled. "I thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to my sister."

Daley paused. "That would be nice." Lex wasn't technically Daley's brother. He was her stepbrother. To act like Daley was his sister was a huge deal.

He sighed in relief. That was good. He thought she would yell. He perked up when he realized he got to tell Marianna that she could meet Daley. Daley was her hero. Marianna was an up-and-coming producer. She wanted advice from a pro.

The next day, Lex brought Marianna to the studio. "OMG! You're Daley Marin!" She squealed like a fan girl upon meeting Daley.

Daley took her fingers out of her ears. "Um…thanks? I've never had anyone interested in meeting me."

"Yeah, I'm the only one who pays attention out of all of my friends. The rest like Cody Jackson."

"The director." Daley glanced at Lex, the _who-the-hell-does-this-girl-hang-out-with _glance.

Lex shrugged. "Her friends are more into backstage people than the actors." He put his arm around Marianna. "But you've got a fan, Day."

Daley laughed. "I like your girlfriend."

Marianna looked between them. "Anyways, it's really nice meeting you, Daley. And it's really amazing to be on this set. It's like…famous!"

Daley grinned. "I should never have underestimated my fanbase."

"And the popularity of the show." Lex added.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you around Marianna. I've got to go. Lots of things to do." Daley sidestepped the couple and went off to do her producing duties.

"You're sister's really nice." Marianna commented to Lex as they walked around during his break.

Lex shrugged. "Yeah, she can be a little overprotective."

Marianna nodded understandingly. "I still can't believe you're alive after meeting Josh."

Lex laughed. "He freaked me out!"

"Yeah, my brother can be a bit scary at times." Marianna said sympathetically.

"A little scary?" Lex repeated incredulously. "He personally threatened me with his shotgun!"

"Well, it's not my fault he's a cop." Marianna defended.

"Yeah, and the fact that he's 6'5" doesn't help either."

"Or the fact that he's got gigantic muscles."

Lex sighed. "I wish I had muscles like that."

Marianna playfully punched his stomach. "I like you the way you are. Besides, I don't need another Josh."

"Another Josh is the last thing both of us need." Lex muttered.

"You got that right." Marianna agreed.

"So…lunch tomorrow?" Lex asked.

Marianna smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." They kissed, then Marianna departed to her producing class.

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't really do these kinds of things well. On the plus side, if I get more reviews, then I'll make the chapters longer!**


	6. Boredom

"Ian, just the man I wanted to see." Eric grinned as he slung his arm around Ian's shoulder.

Mentally groaning, Ian faced Eric. "Dude, whatever it is, I don't want to be a part of it." Eric tracking down people and acting buddy-buddy to them usually didn't turn out too well.

Eric held up his hands. "All I want is to spend time with a friend that I have been…forgetting?"

Ian glared. "Like I said, whatever it is, I don't want to be part of it."

Eric smirked. "Too afraid to take risks?" He challenged.

"Bring it on." Ian said out loud, mentally reminding himself to pack a few aspirin.

Eric dragged Ian to the editing room. Ian started counting his paycheck and how much it would cost to replace all of the equipment. "Show me how this works." Eric ordered, pointing to a random computer.

Ian looked around cautiously. "Well," He considered. On one hand, he could get arrested if he suggested they do something else. On the other, if he didn't let Eric touch the computers, then maybe nothing bad would happen. "This is what you do." Ian sat down and logged on to the computer. "This is where the clips are." He pointed the mouse to a window in the left-hand upper corner. He clicked on one of the files in the window. "You drag them down to the timeline." He put one clip down on the lowest window that filled the bottom of the screen.

"Boring." Eric yawned.

"This is why you're the camera guy and I'm the editing guy." Ian replied.

"Right well, time's ticking. Gotta a lot of place to go to, ya see."

"No, not really."

"Whatever. Catch you later." Eric left the editing booth.

"See you." Ian said, relieved. Nothing had been broken or stolen. That was a very good sign.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Melissa." Eric said, approaching her.<p>

"Eric, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait till later." Melissa said, irritated. "Daley wants the sets by tomorrow, and I need to talk to Jackson about the new season's sets."

"We are on a new season." Eric said blankly.

"Yes." Melissa was pretty pissed off by now. "The _new_ season, which is later in the season."

"What about those sets Daley wants?"

"There's complications. Hey, Brendan, can you see that the Carmen gets the new designs. We need the sets soon. Thanks!" She called out to a guy who was passing by. He nodded and changed directions. Melissa turned back to Eric. "Why don't you go bother Taylor? Or Nathan. I think Jory's getting bored. It's that or else she has writer's block. Again."

"Fine." Eric grumbled, slouching away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abby." Eric grinned at her.<p>

"Eric, how do you get Taylor to not collapse at a party?" Abby asked him, passing around in her study.

"You don't." Eric said, expecting a laugh.

"The food poisoning's been done way too many times. Could we fake a pregnancy?" Abby thought out loud.

"Seriously." Eric stared. "You're that desperate."

"Right, it'll look really weird if she has a miscarriage. Maybe she heard her dog died and collapsed in sadness." Abby said happily.

"That's as believable as Selena Gomez collapsing from Nutella." Eric told her.

"Ugh. Why can't Taylor not be Taylor?" Abby groaned, still pacing frantically.

"You could say that she was just really tired from work." Eric suggested.

"Yeah." Abby nodded. "That'd totally work. But wait, we don't want to sound too harsh, do we?"

Eric shrugged. "You could say that Taylor was really dedicated to the show and seeing this season being the best one that she worked too hard or something."

"Yes!" Abby squealed. "That'll make her look so good. Thanks Eric!"

"Finally." Eric muttered. "Someone who appreciates me."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Eric did his usual ritual of yawning. "Hard day's work." He commented to nobody in particular. Everybody was too busy rushing around to notice him. "Oh well. At least I didn't break anything." He shrugged, grabbing his jacket and heading out of the studio.<p> 


	7. Writer's Block

Jory stood up. _This is so irritating._ She thought to herself. _Why can't I just write something?_ She wondered.

Ian came in. "What's up?" He asked.

Jory sighed and rubbed her temples. "I can't write." She moaned.

"What do you mean you can't write?" Ian was shocked. She was the "Golden Writer".

"I can't think of anything. I've thought of every plot twist, nothing!"

"Well, why don't you introduce a new character?"

"I thought about that, but they're all flat."

"Flat?"

"They aren't people, just cardboard cutouts."

"Okay. Why don't you take a break?" Ian wondered.

"I can't." Jory sighed. "I have to finish this."

"Why don't you talk to Jackson or Daley?"

Jory snorted. "They'll just put more pressure on me."

"Why don't you kill off a character?"

"Which one?"

"Um…Kyle?"

"No. He's too important. All the Kayle fans will be after my blood."

"How about Kayla? You replace her with her mysterious twin sister." Ian suggested.

"No. But…I could bring in a sister in the CIA." Jory murmured. "But it can't be Kayla's. That's too obvious. I know!" Jory snapped her fingers. "Rishi will have a sister. She'll be like Kayla, nothing like Rishi, who's all computer geeky and everything, and Kyle will have to choose between them." Her face brightened for a moment, before dimming. "No. That's _so_ overused."

"Um…what about Kyle having a sister who's Kayla's boss?"

"No. That's overused too." Jory paused. "But…"

"But?"

"What if we bring back Ryan?" Jory asked dreamily. "If we bring back _Ryan_ who got Kayla in the CIA in the first place…" Her voice trailed off. Ryan was Kayla's former mentor, as well as flame, who'd disappeared in the Burma Rain Forest.

"Jon doesn't want to come back." Ian reminded her of the actor, who had stormed from the set claiming that Abby was a horrible publicist.

"It doesn't have to be _Ryan_ though, does it?" Jory said thoughtfully. "What about AC-12?"

"The weird, emotionless agent?" Ian asked. "Really? Are you that desperate? Everyone hated her. We were forced to kill her off."

"Just because she went MIA in North Korea doesn't mean that she isn't alive. We could have her come back from the camp, and make her a completely different person."

"Yeah." Ian agreed.

"But that's not enough." Jory frowned. "It's a start, but it's not enough."

"I'm here all week." Ian bowed his way out.


	8. Single Awareness Day

**A/N Happy Valentine's Day, or in Eric and Lex's case, Single Awareness Day.**

Lex sighed. "I can't believe she broke up with me on the day before Valentine's Day."

"That's rough, buddy." Eric said, attempting to get a good shot according to the rule of thirds.

"I mean, what about me cause her to break up with me?"

"I dunno. Maybe it was your sense of humor?"

"Right. What are you doing?"

"Working." Eric replied, still peering through the viewfinder.

"You've never worked in your life."

"Well, I figured today I might as well work."

"Why?" Lex was confused.

"Because, I don't have a girlfriend."

"What?"

Eric looked at Lex seriously. "If you want to make sure your relationship isn't permanent, then you don't take a girl out for Valentine's Day."

"Right."

"Besides, I'm celebrating Single Awareness Day."

"Is that even a real thing?"

"Beats watching people make out."

* * *

><p>"What am I doing <em>wrong<em>?" Melissa asked Nathan as she busied herself with her set decorating. "Maybe I need to be more aggressive. I honestly don't see the problem with going public. I mean, it's not like directors haven't dated people on set before, right? Oh, how's it going with Daley?"

Nathan sighed. "She still doesn't get that I like her. She never has, and she never will."

Melissa shot him a sympathetic look. "I know. I keep hinting to Jackson that I want a romantic evening, but he doesn't get."

"I better go get these training schedule's to Daley." Nathan said. "I'll see you later."

Melissa continued painting the sets. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. She squealed, before turning around seeing Jackson. "You scared me." She said, playfully slapping him on the arm.

Jackson laughed. "So, what do you say we take off this Valentine's Day?"

"I'd love-" Melissa started. "I can't. Daley said to get these sets in by tomorrow."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Come on, Mel. Even _Daley_ might be willing-"

"But I promised! And besides, I didn't think you were making plans…"

"So you're blaming it all on me?"

"No! It's just…"

"It's just what?"

Melissa paused. "I don't know. We both work really hard, and I'm getting tired of sneaking around. I want to go public."

Jackson sighed. "If we go public, then we'll never have another moment of peace. I have to go through that daily. And then people will say you stole me from Taylor-"

"So what? Don't you see that doesn't matter to me? I don't care! I just want to be able to kiss my boyfriend in public without having to hide it!"

Jackson looked at her. "You're serious."

"Yes!" Melissa said earnestly.

Jackson nodded. "Okay. I'll go talk to Abby on how to get this to go smoothly without…" He trailed off. He suddenly kissed her. "I'm going to miss this."

"It doesn't matter. It'll be fine if you're by my side. God, I sound so cliché." Melissa said before pulling him for another kiss.

Eric came in and saw the couple having their moment. He considered interrupting them in favor of Single Awareness Day, but decided to let them continue with their moment.

* * *

><p>Daley had been going on about production costs for a while. Nathan really wished she would stop so he could tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. So he let her go on. Inside, he was calling himself a coward.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate Valentine's Day." Lex said as he and Eric picked up their beers from the bar.<p>

"Cheers." Eric said, clinking his glass with Lex's. Lex took out the nearest newspaper and spit all over it. Eric looked at him. "What's wrong?" In response, Lex shoved the paper at Eric. Eric then proceeded to spit all over it.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Lex moaned, pushing his head into his hands. Eric still stared at the paper in disbelief. On the cover was a picture of Jory and Ian kissing. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Love stories in the show." Eric said disgustedly. "I really hate Valentine's Day."


	9. Coming Out

**A/N As per TheOnceAnonymous14's request, there will be more Jelissa.**

"How do we do this without it getting crazy?" Melissa never thought that she'd come to Abby for advice. But here she was in Abby's office.

"Well…what you need to do is announce it quietly…but if you do that then there will be…" Abby's voice trailed off as she started muttering to herself.

Melissa looked around nervously. "So…do we put it on Twitter?"

"Yes!" Abby yelled. "No! I don't know. Um…try Facebook first. Announce it on Facebook. Then go to Twitter. When in doubt, go to Facebook."

"Okay." Melissa said as she slowly backed out of the office. As she closed the door, she heard a sudden yell.

"Eric! I'm going to kill you!" Abby's scream could be heard from outside the office.

Melissa shook her head, wishing the dead cameraman the best of luck. She walked around the set looking for Jackson. She found him cooling off. It reminded her of when they first met, 3 years ago.

_Melissa walked into the coffee room to see Jackson fuming. All anyone knew about him was that he was up-and-coming. That didn't stop Melissa from liking him, though. She sat down next to him._

"_What's wrong?" Melissa never asked "what's up". It was always "what's wrong"._

"_Taylor." Jackson ground out. "It's like…she thinks the whole world revolves around, which it doesn't. She _refuses _to do any scene that might injure her nails. Her _nails_. If it was her leg, I'd understand that. But she refuse to type because it might ruin her new manicure. She needs-"_

"_A wake-up call." Melissa smiled at Jackson's expression. "Trust me, you're not the first to hate her. We all do. That's kinda why you're the director. You're new, so…" Melissa shrugged apologetically._

_Jackson nodded. "I was wondering why they hired me."_

"_Don't worry. You get used to her. She'll grow on you…hopefully." They looked at each other and laughed._

She snapped herself out of the memory and hurried over to Jackson. "Jackson, Abby says we should go on Facebook first, then go Twitter."

Jackson nodded. "Are you sure? We won't be left alone. You'll get a lot of hate mail."

"So do you. I think it's time I shared that.

"Right. But you're sure? There's no going back."

Melissa smiled. "Jackson…I love you and all, but really. It'd be better for all of us if we told everyone that we were together. We could _finally_ go on dates in public."

Jackson smiled. "Not really."

Melissa smacked his shoulder. "Grow up. But anyways, I've been ready since forever. Can we just go public?"

Jackson looked at her carefully before taking out his smartphone. He beckoned her closer to him. They quickly snapped a photo which Jackson posted. He also changed his relationship status. "Your turn."

Melissa took out her phone and took a photo of them. She also changed her relationship status. "All done."

"I wonder what everyone will say." Jackson mused, putting his arm around her.

"Eric will say 'I saw it coming'. Lex won't care. Daley will get on our cases about co-worker relationships. Nathan will probably say that he doesn't care as long as he stays in a job. Jory and Ian…won't care. Abby already knows. Are we missing somebody?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Taylor." Jackson smirked. "Taylor will probably squeal. And the Captain….I don't know what the Captain will do."

"I know what he'll do."

"What?"

"He won't do anything."

Jackson laughed. "Too true." He kissed her and savored the moment. He knew they wouldn't get another moment like this for a while.

* * *

><p>"That was all the news stations were buzzing about!" Abby said, jumping up and down. She was so happy that there was a piece of good publicity at last.<p>

"Dude, I've gotta thank you." Eric said, clapping Jackson on the back. "Without you I'd be dead."

"What did you do anyways?" Jackson asked. It was his and Melissa's 'celebration' party, to make up for all the years the crew had missed.

Eric shrugged. "I kinda got drunk with Lex on Single Awareness Day."

Jackson choked on his drink. "What?"

"It was actually really fun." Eric said. "Anyways, Abby isn't mad at me and this new development should keep the news stations so busy they'll forget about me."

"Wonderful." Jackson said dryly as Melissa walked over to him.

"What's wonderful?" Melissa asked the two boys, taking Jackson's hand.

Jackson and Eric looked at each other. "Nothing." They said simultaneously.


	10. Camera Off

**A/N Can you guys send me in prompts? I'm kinda running out of ideas for this story. But anyways, here's the chapter.**

A growl ripped through the almost silent soundstage. Everyone turned to look at the cameraman who blushed and ducked.

"Eric." Jackson sighed irritably, "Go get something to eat. Right now."

"Sorry." Eric mumbled meekly before running off.

"Third time this week." Taylor said angrily as Melissa and her crew quickly surrounded her with their brushes. "I swear, if you don't fire him-"

"Taylor, I'm in charge of this production, not you." Daley broke in.

"She's gotta point though." Nathan said, helping Melissa rebuild the sets.

"I know this guy." Abby butted in. "Maybe he can help us."

* * *

><p>Eric was promptly fired and Dylan was put in his place. Dylan was…interesting, as Jackson soon found out.<p>

"But I really think we should add the knife into the shot." Dylan argued. "It'll look cool."

"Yes. And then the rating will go up." Jackson sighed, rubbing his temples. He was starting to miss Eric and how he obeyed his every command.

"Fine." Dylan grumbled. "How's your girlfriend?"

"She's doing fine." Jackson gritted his teeth. He hated it when people talked about Melissa; she didn't deserve the defamation fame brought. He still missed the days when he and Melissa could go out on a date and not have thirty paparazzi on their trail.

"Coolio. I'm going to go get a soda." Dylan left behind a bewildered Jackson.

"He's irritating." Jackson told Abby, who was standing right next to him.

"But my friend said-"

"Your friend is a lazy director." Jackson cut in and left Abby.

* * *

><p>Eric nursed his drink. He still smarted from the firing. How could they abandon him like that? He chugged his drink down.<p>

A ray of light hit him and he blinked. He turned and saw one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. "Am I in heaven?" He asked.

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Really? Another one of your pick-up lines?"

"Are you an angel?" Eric asked again.

Abby turned to face Lex. "He's drunk."

Lex's mouth twisted. "Yeah. We should get him home."

* * *

><p>Eric woke up with a pounding headache. "Ugh." He moaned.<p>

"Good, you're awake." Abby said quickly. "We need your help."

Eric sat up, noticing for the first time he was in his bed. Without a shirt. Abby tossed him one. "Get changed."

"So, what's this new kid like?" Eric asked, pulling on his shirt.

"Dylan is…interesting." Abby replied.

"Interesting?" Eric asked.

"He's annoying, rude and arrogant." Lex came in, elaborating.

Eric turned to look at Abby. "He was a nice guy when I met him." Abby said defensively.

"What is he? Your boyfriend?" Eric asked sarcastically.

To his surprise, Abby turned a bright shade of red and started mumbling. Eric blinked. "He's really your boyfriend?"

"Moving on." Abby said hurriedly. "He's kind of being…what Lex said. We have a plan to get rid of him."

* * *

><p>Eric strutted in. Everyone dropped what they were doing and stared as the ex-cameraman went straight up to Dylan.<p>

"I believe that is my job." Eric snarled.

"No. It's not." Dylan sneered back. "They fired you and they hired me."

"They don't seem to like you. They miss me."

"Um…" Everyone turned to Jackson, who stayed cool and calm as always. "I think that the only way to determine who gets the job will be to shoot a scene. Whoever does it better wins, and they get the job. The loser is fired."

The two cameramen looked at each, then bumped fists.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eric muttered to Abby, who had been chosen as his assistant.<p>

"Yes." Abby hissed back. "Dylan doesn't know how to get a good picture. And he can't resist a challenge."

"Okay, Eric, you're up first." Jackson said.

Eric swallowed nervously before positioning the camera at a questionable angle. "Eric?" Daley asked.

"He's got this under control." Lex reassured her. They rolled the scene and Taylor did an amazing job.

"Great job, Taylor." Jackson said, causing Taylor to grin. They rarely told her she did a good job. "Dylan." Jackson called. Dylan set up the camera at a very safe angle and shot the scene.

The crew headed into the editing booth while Melissa stayed back to take care of Taylor who was whining about how acting several scenes in a row was tiring. The crew looked up at the monitor, seeing the two shots side-by-side.

Eric's gamble paid off, and his shot looked amazing. In contrast, Dylan's shot was drab. There was silence after the shots stopped playing. "Well, I think we all know who won." Nathan spoke up.

Jackson turned to Dylan. "You're fired."

Dylan's face twisted up. "You're going to regret this."

"Get out of my studio." Daley said calmly.

Dylan stormed out. Everyone turned to glance at Eric. "Um…thanks for rehiring me?" He said weakly.

"You're much better than Dylan." Was all Jackson said. The crowd started dispersing until only Eric and Abby were left.

"I um…I broke up with Dylan." Abby said awkwardly.

"That's great. He was a jerk." Eric said happily as he started walking out. As he got to the door, he turned around. "Oh, and how about dinner at say…six?"

Abby grinned. "Sure."

**A/N Sorry for the late update. Again, any prompts or anything would be nice.**


	11. Abric Part 1

**A/N This chapter came from a prompt from Joanjet77.**

"I can't believe I have to celebrate Single's Awareness Day alone next year." Lex mourned.

"Come on." Nathan said. "It can't be as bad as that."

"You'll finally get the guts to ask my sister out, and I'll be the only single one." Lex replied.

"Taylor's single."

"Dylan asked her out."

"WHAT?" Nathan spit out his coffee.

"Yeah." Lex blinked. "She turned him down though." He smiled. "It was actually pretty funny to watch."

* * *

><p>"So, babe." Eric started as he sat on Abby's desk.<p>

"Call me that and you're dead." Abby said without looking up from her paperwork.

Eric smirked. "You know you love it."

Abby finally looked up. "And tonight's not date-night."

"What? Why?" Eric whined.

"Daley's depending on me to get all this publicity packets done." Abby replied.

"Publicity packets?"

"Little snippets of what's going on around the set. And I need Taylor to be good for this."

As soon as she said that, Taylor burst into the room. She strode up to Abby and poked her finger into her nose. "What do you plan to do about your ex-boyfriend bugging me?"

"What?" Abby asked as she calmly pushed Taylor's accusing finer away. "I don't know what Dylan's up to."

"He's up to trying to hook up with me, that's what he's up to." Taylor shot back. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Abby looked at her. "Nothing."

"What? You're the publicist! You're supposed to do something!"

"I can't." Abby said calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish this piece of publicity."

Taylor stepped back. "Who are you and what have you done to Abby?" She turned and stormed out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or has Abby been weird lately?" Daley asked Nathan as she looked up from her clipboard.<p>

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She's been…calmer."

Taylor came in. "Abby is not helping me!"

"What else is new?" Nathan asked angrily. "I've been asking her to place ads in the newspaper for stunt doubles for a long time now. I had to do it, eventually!"

"Yeah, she had a date with Eric." Melissa said as she passed through the room.

"We need to break Abric up." Taylor said matter-of-factly as she turned to Daley.

"Abric?" Daley asked.

"Abby and Eric." Taylor said impatiently. "We need to break them up."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Nathan asked.

* * *

><p>"They're going to try and break you up." Lex said as he walked in on Abby and Eric making-out. "Sorry."<p>

"What?" Eric asked as he broke away from Abby.

"They're going to try to break up 'Abric'." Lex repeated.

"How are they planning to do that?"

"No idea. Just thought I'd warn you."

_To be continued…_

**A/N Thanks to Joanjett77 for the idea. I modified it a little, and the next chapter should be up soon.**


	12. Abric Part 2

**A/N Don't worry if you start seeing Japanese. I'll translate it at the bottom.**

"So…How are we going to break-up Abric?" Daley asked Taylor.

"No idea." Taylor said promptly.

"Right…" Nathan said.

Melissa sighed. "Aren't you taking this too far? Why don't you just ask Abby to work a little harder?"

"We are _not_ taking this too far. You know what's horrible? That I have to be harassed by Dylan!" Taylor said angrily.

Ian was passing by. "Whatever it is, I don't think you need to worry. Abby and Eric are having an argument right now."

* * *

><p>"You told me you were buying dinner!" Abby shrieked at Eric.<p>

"I'm sorry I forgot my wallet."

"_Anata wa, watashi ga shitte iru sutekina hitobito no hitotsudearu! Watashi wa anata ga watashi no tame ni kore de tsūka shite iru shinjirukoto ga dekinai!_" Abby said angrily.

"See! Another problem! Half the time I have no idea what you're saying!" Eric yelled.

"_Anata wa nihongo o manabu hitsuyō ga arimasu! Sore ga issho ni kurasu o toru koto wa hontōni tanoshīdarou!"_

"Again, no idea what you're saying. English please."

"_Anata ga nihongo o mananda baai wa, kono hikisū wa yōi ni narudarou. Watashitachi wa hontōni dorodoro koto o itte suru koto ga deki, daremoshiranaidarou._"

"Okay is this how you're going to break up with me? Then FINE. I'll just take all of my stuff out of the apartment!"

"_Goji ni anata o sanshō shite kudasai?_"

"Yes, this is goodbye! Forever!" Eric stormed off. Abby growled in his direction and walked off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes<em>! Operation Abric has succeeded!" Taylor was whooping for joy.

"I guess they just weren't made for each other." Nathan shrugged.

Daley sighed. "At least some work will be done around here."

* * *

><p>"<em>Anata to Erikku wa hontōni kaisan shinakatta, anata wa dōdesu ka?<em>" Melissa asked Abby as they were looking through costumes Taylor could wear for an upcoming photoshoot.

Abby looked at her in surprise. "_Watashi wa, anata ga shitteita nihonjin o shirimasendeshita._"

"_Watashi no sobo wa nihonjindesu._" Melissa shrugged. After a moment, she asked again, "_Dakara, to Erikku wa issho ni mada arimasu ka?_"

Abby hesitated, then nodded. "_Nakute mo Jakuson, darenimo iwanaide kudasai._" She sighed. "_Anata no kankei o kakushita riyū o ima, watashi wa rikai shite imasu._"

Melissa laughed bitterly. "_Watashi wa migi no shitte iru? __Watashi wa anata to Erikku ga shita onaji koto o subekidarou ka._"

* * *

><p>"Melissa knows." Abby said almost casually as she and Eric packed the last things into boxes.<p>

Eric started. "I didn't know she knew Japanese."

Abby laughed. "Apparently her grandmother is Japanese." Upon seeing Eric's look, she said, "Don't worry. She'll keep our secret. After all, she and Jackson went through this too."

Eric smirked, then nodded. He stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm hungry. Why not head down to the Thai place three streets down."

Abby laughed as Eric led her from their apartment.

**A/N Sorry if this isn't accurate, I used Google translator.**

**1****st****: You are the sweetest guy I have ever met. This is the greatest thing you have ever done for me.**

**2****nd****: You should've learned Japanese with me. This would be way more fun!**

**3****rd****: See you at 5?**

**Abby and Melissa:**

**1****st****: You and Eric haven't really broken up, have you?**

**2****nd****: I didn't know you knew Japanese.**

**3****rd****: My mother is Japanese…So, you and Eric are still together?**

**4****th****: Yes, but you can't tell anyone, not even Jackson. Now I understand why you did this.**

**5****th****: I know, right? I hope you and Eric are happy.**


End file.
